And Crime was Abuzz
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge. 10 songs. 10 drabbles. All Shawn and Lassiter. Some Shassie. Some humor. Some angst. Besides a pineapple, what more could you want?


_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1) Armistice: Phoenix**

No.

No.

This is wrong.

Thoughts like these bounced through Lassiters brain like pinballs in a machine. What was Spencer doing? After all, it wasn't very often that Carlton found himself pressed up against his apartment wall by Santa Barbra's favorite psychic detective.

And he had to say- he was pressed against in a very _invasive_ manner. Lassiter's personal bubble has defiantly been burst.

Somehow, Lassiter managed to come to his senses and tried to shove the man away. "What do you think you're-?"

"Don't worry Lassie." Shawn breathed, leaning back closer to him. "I'm not the kind to kiss and tell."

**2) Savior: 30 Seconds to Mars**

There would always criminals in Santa Barbra, and Lassiter would always be there to protect the citizens from them.

Sometimes though, he wondered if he needed a protector himself. Not in a cheesy superhero, 'I'll never leave you' kind of way. Because hey, Lassiter was manly dammnit! But maybe in the way that when he got shot he could have someone who could worry over him. Or maybe he could have someone who brought him coffee when he was stressed, or even just someone who would say something nice to him once in a while.

That person was NOT Shawn Spencer.

**3) I Love You, You Imbecile: Pelle Carlberg**

There were always the little things Lassiter noticed about Shawn; the little things that Lassiter wondered if anybody else noticed.

For example, when entering the precinct Shawn would make sure to say hello to McNabb, and then steal a donut and some coffee from the desk they kept full of snacks. Shortly after, he would bounce from Juliet's desk, to his father's desk, and then finally Lassiter's own desk and make small talk before bouncing back in reverse order.

Lassiter tried not to feel hurt that he was last in line.

**4) This Is Halloween: Marilyn Manson**

Halloween was one of Shawn's favorite holidays ever- had been sense he was a kid. It wasn't even the fact that strangers handed out free candy (and his father let him take it!). It was more the fact that it was when kids felt free to be devious miscreants and Shawn got to decorate.

Yes. Shawn was man enough to accept that he liked putting up lights and fake tomb stones more than the average straight man probably should. But hey, what was more fun than carving pumpkins?

Also, the look on Lassies face when he turned up at his desk in a nurse's costume was really quite entertaining as well.

**5) Listen To Your Heart: D.H.T. Feat. Edmee**

Doing what was right wasn't always doing what was easy. Shawn had learned that from an early age.

Still, admitting that he and Lassiter's relationship had started as a joke seemed a little cruel. It hadn't really been his fault. (Shawn never took responsibility for anything.) If anything, it was Lassiter's fault for buying into it; Lassiter's fault for kissing him. (Who knew he would take it so seriously?) But still, there was a point where the mans apparent devotion to him stopped being funny and started to make Shawn's stomach turn with guilt whenever he looked at the Detective.

Maybe he was calling it off too soon. Maybe Shawn could make this relationship work. (Lassiter seemed so happy… What had Shawn been thinking, playing with his feelings like this?)

Because telling Lassiter that his happiness wasn't real… it wasn't right or easy. It would kill them both.

So maybe it was better this way.

Yeah, Shawn thought as he relaxed into his faux lover's arms, he would lie to him a little longer.

**6) Animal I Have Become: Three Day's Grace**

Lassiter hadn't meant too shoot that girl. He hadn't.

Lassiter was aiming for her captor-her uncle. The man that smelled like sweat and dried fruit. He had thought he had had a shot! You have to believe him, he really did! It wasn't his fault that her crazed uncle-the scumbag had been murdering innocents and pinning it his brother, could you believe?- had pushed her into the path of the bullet to protect himself.

But it_ was_ his fault. It was _all_ his fault.

And he kept on having dreams where she looked at him with relief- she would be free!- and then shock and pain and confusion… and then she looked through him… and then she was gone. And in Lassiter's panic he had dropped his gun and let the basterd he should have killed- it was dark in the place with the man who killed innocents and smelled like fruit- get away.

It was all his fault.

**7) Here It Goes Again: OK Go**

Lassiter couldn't remember the last time he had slept. All he knew was that it had been TOO LONG. And the sight of the retina burning blue of Shawn and Guster's STUPID car pulling up to his house did not help. AT ALL.

"Leave me alone!" Lassiter opened the door and hollered at them. "I hate you and your stupid car!"

The pair of idiot's too bright smiles did not fade, and Shawn stuck his head out the window and yelled back. "Come on Lassie! We're going to Disneyland!"

"Yaaaay!" A crowd of children cheered, and then they swarmed him- hoisting them above their heads and groping him with their sticky fingers. (Why were children's fingers always sticky? No wonder he didn't want to have one!) To make matters worse, his mother had appeared. And she had Mickey Mouse ears on. "Carlton!" She snapped. "You squirming worm of vomit! Why can't you be more like Spencer? I bet he could solve your stupid case!" She looked lovingly back at Shawn and Gus, who for some reason were no longer in their car but on a giant parade float made of pineapples. "He could do anything." She said with admiration.

Shawn looked down from the float and grinned at Lassiter.

That infuriating grin.

"The Doctor did it." Shawn informed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lassiter awoke with a jerk to find him-self dozing at his desk in the station. That was the last time he took a case that involved a day-care.

**8) I Don't Believe You: The Thermals**

"I never said that."

Shawn's grin only spread at Lassiter's denial. "I think you did Lassie. As you know, I have very good memory."

"I was under the influence Spencer! If I said anything I probably didn't mean it."

"I think you did. You sounded very sincere."

"Fine!" Lassiter snapped. "What did I say?"

"I'd like to hear it out of your mouth if you don't mind. I'll give you a hint though; you said something very personal about me."

"Oh yeah?" Lassiter's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Was it something like, 'I couldn't live without you, I'm madly in love with you?' Huh? Is that what you want to hear from me?"

Shawn pretended to look shocked. "Actually, Lassie, all you said was that you agreed with my theory about the kidnapper, but it's nice to finally hear your feelings out in the open."

"SPENCER!"

**9) Bend and Not Break: Dashboard Confessional**

It's okay. Shawn would just pretend that the fact that Lassiter had just told him he hated him wasn't the reason for the pain in his chest. It was probably his dad's burgers, making his stomach hurt. Would that man ever learn to cook properly?

But Shawn's the son of The Human Lie Detector, and even if he weren't, the pathetic lie he was telling himself would still seem obviously transparent.

Shawn's good at lying. But not to himself.

"Okay Lassie-face." He chirps. "I guess I'll see you around then." And when Lassiter doesn't answer he adds, "Or… you know…not."

Lassiter 's bad at lying to himself too. So he isn't quite able to pretend he doesn't feel guilty.

**10) Keep Em Separated: The Offspring**

Crime was abuzz in the city of Santa Barbara, and Lassiter was ready to go …vanquish it.

Lassiter loves his job; loves the thrill, loves the satisfaction, loves the sheer badassery that goes on.

I mean please, what's cooler than a guy with a gun?

Shawn's pretty sure there's one thing…

Crime was abuzz in the city of Santa Barbara and Shawn was ready to go… debuzz it.

Shawn loves his job; loves thinking on his feet, loves the stupid situations he gets into, loves the fact that it makes Gus want to kill him.

I mean please, what's cooler than a guy with a fancy cell phone cover?

Crime is abuzz in the city of Santa Barbara, and Gus is ready to go to bed.

I mean please, what's cooler than a guy who's well rested?

* * *

**Dude! This was way more fun the second time around! I actually started to really enjoy myself around 6 and 7. …Because 7 ate 9. Anyway- I liked being pushed out of my comfort zone. This is my first time writing Shassie and I was like- "What? No! That would never happen!" But I ran with it anyway.**

…**And that's why they call me "Dances with Plot Bunnies"**

…**I really hope someone understood that reference.**

**Anyway, some of these are defiantly becoming oneshots! I'll post 'em here when I do 'em.**

**Review like it's going out of style!**

**-Sasha**


End file.
